majistafandomcom-20200213-history
Origin of Majista
Majista The true origin of Majista is veiled in myth and legend. No one truly knows where the world came from or why the land is as strange as it is. Why the mountains are cloaked in mist or what makes the floating islands of Aria stay suspended in their mysterious floating state. There are, of course, many stories of the world we reside in, and the most commonly accepted legend is The Origin of Majista. The Origin of Majista Long ago, long before the world was ever created, there were two great beings who worked together to create the worlds. Together, they weaved the fabrics of time and space, and created beauty and harmony amongst the worlds. Wondrous green grass grew and spread through the lands, which rose in mountains to caress the sky and plummeted in valleys that fell into the earth. Soft flowing rivers formed and cut their way through the land and formed vast oceans. The warmth of fire was placed in the sky to keep the land warm, and the air was sent to sweep across its surface to keep things cool. Beings of all sorts were created to live together, and they lived in peace together. When the spirits saw the new families that formed, they decided that they should have one of their own. With their power, they created four beings not unlike themselves. Four brothers were born into the vast space of their world, and as a gift, the powers granted their children a world of their own, to shape and mold to their own will. As they formed the world, each brother took on a responsibility. The first created the land – the dirt, the mountains and the grass. He created trees which provided both shade and fruit to eat. So, having created all that was earth, earth he would remain. His new ability was to mold the land. The second brother created the water. He alone could control the ocean’s tide and the life-sustaining substance the fell from the skies in rain and gave life to his brother’s plants. So it was that he became the very essence of water. The third created fire, the most destructive, yet necessary element. In the sky it kept the beings warm and provided them with radiant sunshine. In the night, it would reflect off the moon and provide a soft luminescence so they could watch over the planet. Finally, the last brother created air for the beings to breathe and wind to rustle the trees and tug on the vines. And so it was that each of the brothers had mastered their own element. The Powers agreed that it was time to depart, and to allow their children to protect the new world that they had created. As a parting gift, the powers blessed the land with one final elemental force – Life. Beings of all sorts began to emerge, and at first, they were all very near the same. They fed upon the grass and bathed in the rich warmth of the sun. They drank from the crystalline lakes and breathed the sweet air deeply. Seeing their son’s contented, the Powers departed to create new worlds. It was long, though, before the sons began to bicker. Their fighting began to cause chaos around their world. Vast storms brewed. Floods drown their precious world while fire ravaged and devoured everything it touched. Wind toppled over trees and ripped up the now-shaking and splitting earth. With one final storm of argument, the brothers separated from one another, each retreating to their own corner of the world where they could mold and shape their own land mass to their own liking. The animals of each land began to change, each taking on its own elemental powers. When man had finally come, they had learned to harness the powers of these animals in their daily world. Thoughts of the brothers faded as men became involved in their own troubles. Droughts, famine, and disease were too troubling for them to worry about what had become a myth about the argument of four brothers. Even now the four colonies remain divided. Though man may pass between the boundaries of each, the heritage of each divine race is not completely forgotten. It lives within the souls of the men, and in the powers of the animals that dwell there. Category:Legends and Myths Category:Locations